Roadtrip
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: The Gang are going on the road trip. Sasha has feelings for Dylan, But is afraid that it will ruin their friendship with each other. Will Sasha and Dylan be together by the end of the trip? Chapter 12 is up now!
1. Packing

**Roadtrip **

**Chapter one****: Packing**

Sasha is packing for there roadtrip around the United States with her friends: Yasmin, Cloe, Jade, Cameron, Eitan,Koby and her crush Dylan. Sasha had a crush on Dylan for a few months and nobody knows but Yasmin, Cloe,and Jade.

Sasha's phone went off.

"Sasha are you done packing" said Cloe

" Amost I have to pack a little more stuff" said Sasha

"Ok call me when your ready"

" Ok Cloe"

Sasha was checking and making sure she had eveything like her cellphone, cellphone charger, clothes, Shoes, Jewlery, and ect.

At Dylans house

Dylan was packing alot of stuff like condoms, clothes , and sneakers.

His phone went off

" Hello this is the Dylanster" said Dylan

" Are you done yet we need to meet the girls at walmart 3:00" said Cameron

"yeah come and get me" said Dylan

" Come outside " said Cameron

Dylan walked outside with his things and put them in the trunk of the Range Rover. Got into the car with his friends and they were on there way to Walmart.

Back at Sasha's House

Sasha called Cloe

" I'm ready so come and get me" said Sasha

" I'm outside so come on " said Cloe

Sasha went outside and put her things in the trunk of the Range Rover. Got in the car and they are on there way to walmart.

I will be back with Chapter 2 tomorrow. Send me some reviews people.


	2. At Walmart

Roadtrip

Chapter Two: At walmart.

The Girls were at walmart at the entrance.

" Sasha are you going to tell Dylan how you feel about him" said Jade

" No, not yet I am waiting for the right time" said Sasha

" This is kind of the right time" Said Yasmin

" No it's not . I don't want it to ruin out friendship" said Sasha

" I doubt it Bunny Boo" said Cloe

The boys are walking right toward the girl towards the girls.

" Hey you guys " said Cloe while she was hugging guys .

" So who is riding in who's car" said Cloe

" We can have Dylan and Cameron ride with Me and you" said Sasha

" And Jade and Yasmin ride with Koby and Eitan" said Cloe

"Sure we need to get the stuff we need out of walmart" said Jade

They all walked into walmart Sasha and Dylan went to the Electronics, Cloe and Cameron went to Clothes, Eitan and coby went to the food isles, and Yasmin and Jade went to the Makeup section.

Dylan and Sasha were looking at CD's to listen to.

" So Dylan what CD are you looking for" said Sasha

" Doubled up by R-Kelly"

" I have that CD in my bag"

" Can I borrow it, for the ride" Dylan said happy

" Sure I will get it when we go to the car"

Dylan was happyand said "thank you Sasha" He gave her a hug.

They walked to the food isle to get some food for the ride.

Cloe was looking for some PJs to wear to bed and a bathing suit.

Cameron was holding the clothes and her purse.

" This is manly Cloe. I have a rep you know if people saw me I will be the laughing stock of the school when we get back from Vaction" said Cameron.

" So do I, So stop your whining and man up"

" I would but I am holding your things"

Cloe grabed her things and gave him a glare. Cameron went to the food isle and found Koby and Eitan.

" What are you guys doing" Said Cameron

" I thinking should I get Twinkies or Zebra cakes" said Koby

" Get them both it's a long ride " said Eitan

" Lets go we are leaving, Have you seen Sasha and Dylan "

" Yeah they grabed some stuff and went to the magazine/ books section and then went to the register" said Koby

Cameron walked over to the make up and saw yasmin and Jade.

" We are leaving now" said Cameron leaving the isle.

Yasmin and Jade grabed her things and went to the register.

This is not the end of the story. Chapter 3 will be in later. send reviews.


	3. On the road

Roadtrip

Chapter Three: On the Road

In Cloe's Car , Sasha was on her labtop checking her Myspace page, Cameron was Snoring his head off, and Dylan was on his Labtop watching Rush hour 2.

" What state are we going to first" said sasha looking up from her labtop.

" Las Vegas, Nevada" she said turning down the music.

" Ok " Sasha said

Sasha poked Cameron but he didn't wake up. She blasted the music and He woke up faster then you can say "What"

" What the hell was that for " said Cameron looking angry.

" Nothing" said Sasha and she looked at Dylan and went back to her Labtop.

Sasha is thinking " Should I send Dylan How I feel about him or should I just move on and look for different guys"

She decided to IM him how she feels.

She IM " Hey Dylan"

" Hey Sasha "

" I have to ask you something"

"Shoot"

" What will happen if you went out with a friend of your like me"

" Well It wouldn't mess up our friendship or anything but I do have a crush on a friend"

" Who??"

" I'm not telling you"

" Would you tell someone else like Yasmi, Cloe, or Jade"

"No I will tell one of my guy friends like Koby, Eitan, Cameron,and ect."

"Please" She put a frowny face on it .

" No"

"Fine then, bye " She exited the IM.

He wrote back " Bye Sasha".

She exit it out and IM Jade.

" Jade will you ask Koby and Eitan who Dylan likes"

" Sure, Hold on".

Two minutes later

" They said he Likes..."

"??????" 

" Sasha I have to go we are Mcdonalds"

Jade signed off .

Sasha was mad and Just sat there and looked at the road and then Sasha's Little Sister IM her.

" Hey Sasha" said Melissa

" Hey , Can you do me a favor "

"Sure, what"

" IM MaCkDaDdyDyLaN type it just like that "

" Ok and then what "

"tell him you are Melissa Rillings and ask who his crush is"

Melissa did what was told.

" Hey Dylan" Said Melissa

" Hey you??"

" It's me Melissa Rillings"

" Hey whats up"

" Who do you have a crush on"

" If I tell You , You swear not to tell nobody"

" I promise"

" It's Sasha"

" Really "

" Yeah since today at walmart spending alittle time with her was cool and made me like her more"

" Cool got to go Dylan"

" Bye"

Melissa went back to Sasha

" He has a crush on U"

" Really thanks Melissa . Are u in my room??"

" Look at the time, Its Dinner time got to go bye"

Melissa logged off real quick.


	4. Las Vegas

iRoadtrip

Chapter Four: Las Vegas

They just entered Las Vegas

Sasha started taking pictures of the Hard Rock Hotel, they went to Monte Carlo Hotel and Casino to get setted in their rooms.

" Welcome to Monte Carlo Hotel and Casino, How may I help you"

" We would like to have 8 rooms" said Sasha

" Ok, here are your pass key" said the Manager

" Thank" said Cloe as she was walking away from the desk with her things.

" Do you want to tour Las Vegas" said Sasha

" Sure, I want to go with Cameron" said Cloe

" Sure Cloe" said Cameron.

"Dylan who do you want to go with" said Jade

" Sasha will you go with me" Dylan said

" Sure Dylan"

" I will go with Eitan" said Yasmin

" I will go with Koby then" said Jade

" Ok " They both said.

In Sasha's and Cloe's Room

" Cloe guess what I found out "

"what bunny boo"

" Dylan has a crush on me "

" Really "

" yeah I am so excited "

In Dylan's and Cameron's room

" Dude guess what I found out for you" said Cameron

" What "

" Sasha totally digs you man"

" how did you find out"

" Cloe"

" when?"

" Today when she was driving"

" cool "

" it is "

" I am going to ask her on a date"

" go for it, Where the pool"

" Maybe later on after we are done touring Las Vegas"

" cool Dude, Hey did you eat my Twinkies in the car"

" sorry I thought they were mine"

" Those twinkies cost 3.75"

Dylan rolled his eyes and left the room .

At the end of the tour

" Las vegas is cool " said Sasha

" Yeah will you go out on a date with me sasha"

" Sure where to meet you "

" The pool wear your Bathing suit "

" cool we should head back to the hotel"

"Yeah"

" Dylan you have something on your lip"

" Where?"

" I will get it"

Sasha all of a sudden kissed him on the mouth and then blushed after

send Reviews.


	5. The Date

Roadtrip

Chapter Five: The Date

Sasha went to the pool just sitting there waiting for Dylan.

" Nice bathing suit Sasha" Said Dylan

" Thanks Dylan" said Sasha

Sasha jumped in the pool and looked at dylan and gave him the signal to come in the water.

Dylan jumped in

she went under water and swam away and then he chased after her.

" Dylan, I hope you kiss better than you swim." Said Sasha as she leaned in to kiss him.

He leaned into kiss her when Jade and Koby walked in the pool . Then they pulled apart. Jade and Koby didn't notice them at all they were gazing through each others eyes and Jade and Koby kissed . Then Sasha went under the water with Dylan and they touched the bottom and then they kissed and then they got out of the pool.

" Hey Jade and Koby" Said Sasha

"Hey, when did you get here" said Koby

"We've been here for quit sometime" said Dylan

" Oh You guys saw us kiss didn't you" said Jade

"Yeah and you guys saw us close together didn't you" said Sasha

" Yeah"

" We will keep it a secret if you do "

"Deal"

Sasha sat on Dylan's Lap

" how was the tour around Las Vegas"

" good and you"

" good we made a date while being there" said sasha

" Whatever let's go back to the rooms"

" where's Cloe?'' said said Sasha .

" I don't Know" said jade .

Sasha and Dylan are holding hands walking to the elevator.

Sasha went into Dylan 's room and Cameron wasn't there and Sasha stayed in Dylan 's Room for the night.

The next Morning

Sasha just got back in her room. She got in the shower. Sasha got out the bathroom in her towel and saw Cameron sitting on the chair talking to Cloe.

She screamed " what the Hell is he doing here" said Sasha as she holds the towel close.

"He slept here last night because Dylan wouldn't let him in last night so he slept on your bed."

" I can go back to my room" Cameron walked out the room.

Sasha got dressed and packed her things.

And put her things in Cloe's car.


	6. The News

**Roadtrip**

**Chapter six: The News**

**" I am need to use the bathroom" said Cloe and Cameron.**

**At the Burger King**

**Sasha bought herself the pregnancy test and then she went to the bathroom.**

**IN the Bathroom**

**" Cloe I have something to tell you "**

**" Shoot " said Cloe as she was fixing her hair in the mirror.**

**" I'm Pregnant Cloe" said Sasha. Cloe's mouth drop.**

**" Haha really funny Sasha" said Cloe " Tell me what the real news is"**

**" I'm serious" said Sasha **

**" Who's the father" said cloe turning around fast.**

**" Dylan, That was the only guy I've slept with in the past 24 hours"**

**" Ok " said cloe " how are you going to tell him"**

**" don't know" said sasha.**

**They left the bathroom and went to buy Trash bags so just in case sasha throse up.**

**" Bunny boo you need to tell him now so you can get it off your cheast" said Cloe.**

**Sasha walked over to dylan with her Coolata and led him outside so if there is yelling nobody will look.**

**" Dylan I have something important to tell you"**

**"Is there another guy" said Dylan **

**" No I'm Pregnant"**

**" I'm not the father"**

**" Yes you are" **

**" No I'm not" said Dylan about to raise his tone.**

**" well you listen bub, You are the only man I slept with in the past 24 hours, I lost my fucken virginity for you asshole, and Everygirl you got pregnant you always deny that you are the father" said sasha raising her voice.**

**" How many girls did I get pregnant than Sasha , Since you know so much"**

**" I am you tenth"**

**" wow"**

**" I and listen I am not going on maury to see if you are the father so don't talk to me" said Sasha while walking to the car. **

**Dylan grabed her wrist and then Sasha grabed her coolata and poured it on him.**

**Dylan grabed her again and then sasha droped kicked him on his head and then she punched him in the nose and then went into the car.**

**I Didn't want to do this to them but It need to be done.**


	7. going to Arizona

**Roadtrip**

**Chapter 7: On the road**

**Sasha was sitting in the passengers seat looking out the window crying. Sasha had just an IM from her **

**Sister.**

**Melissagirl1221: Hey I got you message, Whats up**

**Bunnyboo19: I am pregnant**

**Melissagirl1221: You are, Should I tell mom**

**Bunnyboo19: Yeah can you put her on the computer**

**Melissagirl1221: Sure hold on**

**Melissagirl1221: Yeah sasha whats wrong you were crying on the phone**

**Bunnyboo19: I am pregnant**

**Her mom was quit for a minute**

**Melissagirl1221: YOU ARE!!!!!!**

**Bunnyboo19: Yeah mom I will put it up for adoption after I give birth**

**Melissagirl1221: Keep the baby**

**Bunnyboo19: WHAT?!?!?**

**Melissagirl1221: You are about to graduate from college so you should have someone to keep you company when you are at your apartment.**

**Bunnyboo19: Thank you mom for understanding and can you set up the nursery while i am gone.**

**Melissagirl1221: call me when you find out what the gender is Ok and who is the father.**

**Bunnyboo: Ok and Dylan but he is denying that this is his baby**

**Melissagirl1221:really I never liked that guy **

**bunnyboo19: I have to go mom I will call you as soon as I get the gender of the Baby.**

**That is nice isn't it how her mom didn't yell at her.**

**Chapter eight will be up soon.**


	8. what is it?

**Roadtrip**

**Chapter 8: What is it???**

**Sasha went to the doctor's with Cloe and Yasmin. Jade was in the waiting room flirting with a hot doctor..**

**" Hi I am Doctor King and you must be the patient" **

**" Yeah I want to find the gender of my baby" said Sasha**

**They ran a couple of test.**

**" Your baby is healthy"**

**" Ok what is the gender" said sasha**

**" It is a girl" said doctor King**

**" Thank you doctor"**

**" Sasha do you want a book that helps you with your pregnancy"**

**" Yes Please"**

**Sasha grabed the book and then left the room**

**" Jade it's a girl" said Sasha**

**" I think Dylan should know"**

**" HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**" He should know that it's a girl"**

**" NO because when that child support to bite his ass I am going to laugh" said Sasha**

**" All well we tried"**

**Jade called Dylan while Sasha was getting in the car.**

**" Hello this is Dylan"**

**" Dylan you should except the child"**

**"No why should I "**

**" Sasha said You have to pay child support"**

**" That is not my child"**

**" Yes it is. Sasha was a virgan for her whole life until you brought her to her room"**

**" whatever" said dylan than he hung up.**

**Sasha called her mom.**

**" Hello Young residents Melissa speaking"**

**"Melissa is mom home"**

**" No she went to walmart to buy a car seat for your car "**

**" did she bring her cell"**

**" Yeah "**

**" Melissa it's a girl"**

**" I am going to be an aunt"**

**" I am going to call mom"**

**"bye"**

**Sasha called her moms cell**

**" Hey Sasha"**

**" Mom It's a girl"**

**" thats good you called me just in time I was going to buy a yellow Crib"**

**" good thing I called" **

**" I am going to have the baby soon"**

**" I will have a baby shower for you"**

**" Mom I am not going to be there when I give birth"**

**" I will stil have you family bring you gifts to help you and the baby"**

**" Mom I am not going on maury to tell dylan that he is the father"**

**" Don't"**

**" The girls and I are going to have a blood test when the baby is born"**

**" Thats my girl, I have to go "  
**

**" bye mom"**


	9. Baby time

**Roadtrip**

**Chapter 9: Baby Time**

**Sasha was in the hotel kitchen make herself a sandwich. Than all of a sudden**

**" YOU GUYS MY WATER BROKE"**

**They grabed sasha and grabed her overnight bag. On there way to the hospital with the whole crew including Dylan.**

**" Lady about to give birth"**

**" sign the forms"**

**They grabed a wheelchair and put sasha down.**

**" who is going in" said cloe.**

**" Dylan" said sasha**

**" No I am not" said Dylan**

**" Oh yes you are" Sasha said grabbing his shirt. " You got me into this mess and you are getting me out and this is all your fault why i am in so much pain right now" said sasha very very angry .**

**" OK "**

**" Wow I never knew sasha gets that mad" said Cameron.**

**" Trust me she has been like this for awhile" said Jade**

**After the Delivery**

**" It's a girl"**

**" You can come see her now" said the nurse**

**They walked in the room. Sasha was cuddling with the baby.**

**" Hey you guys"**

**" how was it sasha"**

**" Painful but I got through it"**

**" Dylan how was it"**

**" I fainted when I saw the head" said Dylan. " My hand hurts really bad"**

**Cameron, Eitan, and Koby laughed.**

**" shhhhhh my baby is trying to snooze"**

**The nurse walked in the room.**

**" we need the name of the baby"**

**" Elizabeth Eris Young"**

**" Ok Tommorw you will be able to leave"**

**" We are going to let you get your rest" said Yasmin**

**" I will be there in a minute" said Dylan.**

**" Sasha I am sorry for denying the baby" **

**" thats ok I knew you were going to come around after you saw the baby and how she has you nose, mouth and ears" said sasha.**

**" Yeah your right. At the time that everybody said they were pregnant with my child I wasn't ready for a child. But now that I see that you are my tenth girl. I am ready to be the father of this child" said Dylan.**

**" I am tired so can you leave"**

**" did you hear a word I said" said Dylan**

**" Yeah after giving birth I am really tired now"**

**" Oh ok" **

**" we will talk tommorrow ok"**

**" yeah"**

**Dylan left the room happy.**


	10. Leaving for Arizona

**Roadtrip**

**Chapter 10: Leaving for Arizona**

**Sasha got dressed and was walking downstairs with the baby.**

**" Hey Sasha since the baby is on board we exchanged the the Cars for an RV" said Cloe**

**" Thank you and I need to get some sleep since dylan got some sleep" said Sasha **

**In the RV **

**Sasha was sleeping in the back of the RV, Dylan was taking care of the baby, Jade and Koby were in there room doing who knows what,Yasmin and Eitan were making out in the Bathroom, Cloe and Cameron were talking while Cloe was driving.**

**" Dylan how is it taking care of a baby girl" said Cameron as Cloe punched him. **

**" Ah shut up Cameron" said Dylan**

**" well how is the baby, thats what he is trying to say" said Cloe**

**'' Good she is sleeping right now'' said Cloe.**

**Sasha woke up and went toward the baby. **

**" how was she" said Sasha **

**" good she cried all morning and she finally went to sleep"**

**Sasha told Dylan to go to bed because he will be driving the night shift with eitan.**

**" Where is Eitan, Yasmin, Koby, and Jade"**

**" We don't know " said Cloe and Cameron**

**" I don't know either" said Dylan**

**Sasha checked the bathroom, she saw Yasmin and Eitan together doing things, they didn't see her walk in. Sasha checked the 1st room nobody was in there but the baby sleeping. 2nd room nobody was in there but bags. 3rd room she saw nothing but bags . 4th room she heard moaning and groaning so she didn't bother opening it.**

**'' I know where they are " said sasha**

**" ok do you guys want to stop for some food at the nearest grocery store" said Cloe.**

**" Yeah I need to get some baby formula and Diapers and clothes for her. I think we might need to go to super walmart" said Sasha .**


	11. Super Walmart

**Roadtrip**

**Chapter 11: At Super Walmart**

**" I left a note for them to let them know where we are" said Sasha grabing a cart to put the car seat on**

**" good now lets split up Sasha and Dylan you go handle the baby stuff and Cameron and I will go grocery shopping" said Cloe**

**" I will give you my list of things that I want" said Sasha.**

**" Ok now break"**

**Sasha and Dylan**

**Sasha was throwing clothes in there for the baby from 0 months to 1 month. Dylan was looking at a outfit that said '' Daddy's little girl". Sasha was looking at boodys for elizibeth . Sasha left the store with alot of clothes, Bottles,15 gallons of baby water, 10 formulas, 2 strollers, 2 cribs, a High chair. They spent $400 on all of the stuff.**

**Cloe and Cameron**

**Cloe and Cameron had 2 full baskets and a small basket. Cloe did all the shopping while Cameron looked at junk food like twinkies.**

**They Spent $256.60 on all of the food.**

**In the RV **

**Yasmin left the bathroom and Eitan followed and saw that dylan, sasha , the baby Cameron and Cloe weren't in the RV so Yasmin went upstairs to tell Jade .**

**'' Jade" said Yasmin as she busted through the door**

**" what" said Jade getting up with the a blanket covering herself.**

**"The Baby is missing and the others" said yasimin.**

**Jade got dressed and so did Koby and then Koby ,Jade, Yasmin, Eitan went to check Super wamart.**

**Sasha walked on with the baby and put her down on the table and then grabed everthing else.**

**" Crap we need tools to build all of this" said Dylan.**

**" go buy some here take the 50 just in case hurry up ok we are leaving soon"**

**" Ok" said Dylan. Dylan ran in and 15 min. later cloe and Cameron came. **

**" We are going now..." **

**" Do we have Plates,bowls and Silverware and dylan is still in the store " said Sasha.**

**"No we didn't" said Cloe .**

**" I will go in watch my baby" said Sasha.**

**Sasha Ran in and then came back 20 min. later with Dylan.**

**Cloe Drove off while Sasha was putting away grocerys and Dylan was putting together the crib. **

**Dylan needed some help with make the crib, So he walked upstairs to get Koby.**

**" You Guys the others aren't there so wer need to go back now" said Dylan.**

**Cloe went back to Walmart and found the four looking dumb founded. **


	12. now Broading for Arizona

**Roadtrip**

**Chapter 12: Now boarding for Arizona**

**"Why did you leave us" said Yasmin**

**" We thought you were in the RV" said sasha**

**'' well you should look " said Yasmin.**

**" well you should read my note" **

**" well you should tell somedody were you were going" said Yasmin''**

**'' Well you shouldn't be having sex in the bathroom then'' said Sasha.**

**" Oh no she didn't" said Jade**

**" Yeah I went there'' said sasha**

**Yasmin shoved sasha. Sasha had the baby in her hand and then put the baby in the carseat and then pushed Yasmin.**

**Yasmin slaped sasha right across her face. Sasha looked at Yasmin and then punch her in the face. Yasmin was check to see if she was bleeding. Next the you know they are fighting. It took Dylan, Cameron, Jade , and Koby to get sasha off.**

**" Yasmin you are a freaken bitch you know that right'' said Sasha.**

**'' So are you '' said Yasmin.**

**'' Let me go'' said sasha.**

**'' You are a cunt" said Yasmin.**

**Sasha ran toward Yasmin and they went at again. The same people grabed Sasha **

**''Sasha calm down'' said Dylan.**

**'' why the hell should I she called me a cunt'' said Sasha and then Dylan kissed Sasha to shut her up.**

**Sasha went into her room and slamed the door. **

**Dylan took the baby into the room to put her in the crib.**

**'' whats wrong with you''said Dylan.**

**'' I am tried of this trip I just want get a car with me , you and Elizebeth'' .**


	13. who's Pregnant?

**Roadtrip**

**Chapter 13: Who is Pregnant**

**Sasha walked out of her room and saw Yasmin.**

**" Don't touch my daughter or I will kill you " said Sasha as Dylan grabbed her.**

**" Thats ok. I won't touch your child because I am going to have my own" said Yasmin**

**"what ?" said Eitan**

**" I'm pregnant" said yasmin.**

**Eitan fainted right on the foor. **

**Yasmin ran to her room and slamed the door.**

**Eitan Finally woke up.**

**" what just happened" said Eitan.**

**'' Sasha and Yasmin just got into a fight and that Yasmin told everybody that she is pregant" said Dylan.**

**" Ok, Yasmin is what!!!!!!!!!!!!'' said Etian.**

**"yasmin is pregnant "said Dylan**

**Eitan went upstairs to there room. Yasmin was crying.**

**" How long have you been pregnant'' said Eitan**

**" few days" **

**" I will be the father of the baby"**

**"Thanks but you might not be the father"**

**" How many men have you slept with" said Eitan getting off the bed, going toward the door.**

**"including you five" said Yasmin.**

**Eitan left the room. Then Jade and Cloe walked in looking at each other.**

**"What happend" said Jade**

**" I told him" said Yasmin.**

**" who are they" said Cloe.**

**'' a guy named harry, Koby, and Cameron'' said Yasmin.**

**They both got up and cloe left the room and then slamed her door.**

**" Yasmin you are going to rot in HELL" said Jade.**


	14. Proposal?

**Roadtrip**

**Chapter 14: ****proposal?**

**The night that everyone was sleeping except Dylan and Eitan. Dylan was driving and Eitan was thinking .**

**"Dylan can I ask you something" said Eitan**

**" Shoot I have nothing better to do" said Dylan**

**" The baby might not be mines" **

**" Oh bummer but I am positve that Elizabeth is mine" said Dylan smiling.**

**" I have to find out who are the guys" said Eitan.**

**" Guess what" said Dylan**

**" What, you have to go to the bathroom" **

**" Yeah but thats not what I am trying to say. I am going to propose to Sasha.**

**Eitan laughed and then Dylan punched him in the arm.**

**"You were serious" said eitan**

**"Yeah , I have a daughter now and now i need to marry sasha to make us a Family" said dylan." I got the ring in Super Walmart when she was shopping for clothes for the baby." **

**" where is the ring" said Eitan.**

**"It's in Me and Sasha's Room, in my bag" said Dylan.**

**Eitan got up and went into the room and grabed the bag.**

**" which pocket" **

**" On the left'' said Dylan.**

**Eitan took out the ring and looked at it. **

**'' This is really nice"**

**'' Eitan I am going to propose in the morning so put it back" said Dylan.**

**The Next morning**

**Dylan cawled into bed when Cloe came to drive.**

**Few hours later, **

**Sasha was heating a bottle, Cloe was driving, Yasmin was eating ceral, Eitan, Jade, and Koby are still sleeping, and Dylan was thinking.**

**'' Good Morning everyone " said Dylan.**

**Sasha put the baby down in her chair**

**"What is up with you people we are friends"said Dylan.**

**" I will tell you whats wrong, Yasmin Slept with most of the guys on this bus except for Dylan" said Cloe.**

**Mouths Droped.**

**" one of these guys is the father of Yasmin baby"**

**" It's not mine"said Cameron.**

**" And what if it is'' said Cloe**

**" I am positve that the baby isn't mine" said Cameron.**

**Sasha got up and went into her room and turned on the Tv to Maury.**

**'' Yasmin as soon as the baby is born either go on maury or get a blood test" said Eitan.**

**Dylan went into the room with Sasha.**

**Dylan shut off he TV.**

**" What's wrong" said Sasha**

**" Nothing, I just want to ask you something" said Dylan**

**Dylan got on one Knee **

**" Sasha I have known you for my whole life and now that we have a child, I want to make it a family, so will you marry me'' said Dylan**

**Sasha thought for six seconds.**

**"Yes I will marry you" said Sasha. Then she kissed him on the lips.**


	15. After birth

**Roadtrip**

**Chapter 15: After the birth**

**It's the day after the birth of Kayla( yasmin's baby). The guys are curious to see who is the father of the baby. They went on maury 2 weeks later.**

**" Welcome back we have Yasmin here with us to find out which one these guys are the father of Kayla" said Maury." So Yasmin when did you tell the guys that the baby might be theirs''**

**" I told them a two weeks before the birth of kayla" said Yasmin**

**'' Lets bring out Cameron, Koby, Eitan, and Harry" said Maury.**

**They all walked out. But Eitan moved his chair away from the others.**

**" why did you move your chair Eitan " said Maury.**

**'' I would never think that my homies would sleep with my girl" said eitan.**

**" The results are in" said Maury." Cameron for two week old Kayla you are ... not the father" **

**" thank god" said Cameron.**

**" Harry for two week old Kayla you are... not the father" said maury**

**" I am glad I already have 8 kids that I take care of" said harry**

**"Koby for two week kayla you are ... not the father" **

**" Thank god'' said Koby**

**" Now eitan..."**

**"wait I need to tell you guys there is another man" said Yasmin**

**The crowd was shocked **

**" who is he" said Eitan**

**" Dylan" said Yasmin.**

**Sasha gave the baby to Cloe and went backstage. All of a sudden you see sasha on stage.**

**" Hi Maury, Yasmin you know what you are a whore you know that" said sasha. Yasmin got up and was getting closer to Sasha. Yasmin slaped her. Sasha went at her again, started pulling her hair and hiting her. It took 3 security guards to get her off. Sasha walked away and then charged back to Yasmin. She jumped over the guards and went at it again. This time is took 5 security guards to get Sasha off of Yasmin. They took Sasha backstage and then they escorted her and her baby out of the building.**

**" Yasmin when the whole thing was happening, we did a blood test on Dylan while that happed" said Maury.**

**" Thanks" said Yasmin**

**" Dylan for 2 week old Kayla" said Maury " you are not the father" **

**" Now Eitan for 2 week old, you are the father" said Maury.**

**In the RV**

**Sasha was packing her things and all of the baby's and wrote a note saying:**

_**dear Dylan,**_

_**I think you should take care you child. I love you, but you don't want to be comitted to Elizabeth and I. You still want to be with other women.I just think that we need some space away from each other. So this is goodbye. Come back when you are ready to have a family. Bye everyone.**_

_**Your friend, sasha**_

**sasha took the ring off of her finger and put it on the note.**

**She grabed some food for the baby and then she left the RV.**

**Everyone came back to the RV.**

**"sasha" said Cloe looking around for her and the baby.**

**"sasha"said dylan**

**''she's gone"said Cloe with a frown on her face. " she left a note and a ring on top of it"**

**Dylan read the note and then looked at the ring.**

**" I screwed up" said Dylan**

**"What do you mean Dylan" said Jade,**

**" sasha left because of me cheating with Yasmin" said Dylan. Then he looked at yasmin." It's all your fault you just had to get me drunk so i would sleep with you when Sasha was in the hospital".**

**" Sorry" said Yasmin.**

**With Sasha**

**Sasha is walking toward a car rental place so that they can go home. Sasha's phone rang. It was Dylan.**

**" I don't want anything to do with you" said sasha**

**" Where are you Sasha" said Dylan.**

**" I am not telling, but I am on my way back to California" **

**"why?"**

**" you aren't ready" **

**" I was drunk"**

**"bye" said Sasha. She hung up on him. Then her phone went off again. It was her mother.**

**" hey mom" said Sasha **

**" Hey Sasha how is the baby?'' said Sasha's Mom.**

**" good, she is really grumpy" said Sasha**

**" Why did you leave dylan" **

**" I left him because he cheated on me while I was in the hospital" said Sasha**

**" give him a chance" **

**"no, He wants to be with other girls" said Sasha getting in her car. " I am on my way back home mom " said Sasha putting the baby in the seat belt "can you come get us from the airport" **

**" Sure what time does it come in" said Sasha's mom**

**"6:00 tonight"said Sasha.**


	16. Am I staying

**Roadtrip**

**Chapter 16: I am I staying?**

**sasha was near the car place, She walked all the way over there.**

**" Excuse me miss how may I help you" said a salesmen**

**" I would like to rent a car just for today and can you pick it up at the airport Phoenix" said Sasha**

**"yeah come and choose a car'' said the salesmen.**

**Sasha was looking at the cars and she choose grand am.**

**" thank you" said Sasha**

**She was on her way to the airport and then her razor went off. It was Dylan.**

**" Where are you" said Dylan**

**" I am on my way to Phoenix Airport so I can go back home" said Sasha**

**'' I'm Sorry'' Dylan said.**

**'' Sorry won't help this time'' said sasha.**

**'' Please don't go " said Dylan**

**'' Ok Dylan, But if you loved me like the way you say. come back to california with me because my mom is looking forward to seeing the baby tonight. so tell the gang that we should go back tonight'' said Said Sasha**

**" Hold on " said Dylan**

**A Few Minutes Later.**

**" Ok Meet us at 99 and then we will drive the RV Back to California" said Dylan .**

**" I'm at 99 right now" said Sasha**

**'' Ok''**

**1 hour later.**

**" We are ready to go back tonight" said Jade**

**'' What time is it" said Sasha**

**" 9:30 am'' said Dylan.**

**'' So lets get on the road now and we should be back in california by tomorrow ok" said Sasha.**


	17. Back Home

**Roadtrip**

**Chapter 16: Back Home**

**They are on their way back home to california. The first ones to drive are Cloe and Cameron. Sasha was packing up the baby's things like clothes, some bottles, and other things. Dylan was in the dining room watching the game and so was Eitan. Jade was in her room picking up the mess in her room. Yasmin was playing with the Kayla. Sasha was on her labtop looking for houses for sale because she saved her money wisley and the money is at her moms house. She saved up $500,000.**

**" Dylan do you want to buy a house in San Fansico" said Sasha**

**'' Sure whatever" said Dylan not paying any attention to her.**

**" Great the house I am looking at is 5 bedrooms,5 full bathrooms, there is a 2 garages, and there is a pool.**

**It has upstairs down stairs" said Sasha. " It's a couple houses down from my mom's house".**

**" Yeah yeah ok whatever'' said Dylan.**

**Sasha IMed her sister**

**Bunnyboo19: Hey little sister**

**Melissa1221: Hey, How is my niece**

**Bunnyboo19: good she was cranky earlier. tell mom that I will be home by tomorrow"**

**Melissa1221: Ok **

**Bunnyboo19: I looking at houses in the nieghbor hood and there is one there can you get the number on the for sale sign**

**Melissa1221: The number is 555-595-4563**

**Bunnyboo19: How did you find out so quickly**

**Melissa1221: I am texting off my phone and I am right next to it**

**Bunnyboo 19 : Are you on your way to school**

**Melissa1221: No I am on my way to CCD**

**Bunnyboo19: You still go**

**Melissa1221: Yeah mom and dad are making me go or I have to church with them**

**Bunnyboo19: I have to change you nieces diaper so see you tommorrw K**

**Melissa1221: Ok bye**

**Sasha called the number. Now she has an apointment to take a look at the house tomorrow at 3pm**

**" Can you say mommy" said Sasha**

**" mommy" said Elizabeth**

**Sasha's eyes lit up " what did you say" sad Sasha**

**'' mommy" said Elizabeth**

**Sasha got her phone out and video taped it**

**" mommy'' said Elizabeth.**

**Sasha picked up Elizabeth and brought her to the kitchen and gave her some food and then gave her to Dylan**

**" What the hell" said dylan.**

**" Don't say that she might repeat''said Sasha**

**" she can't even speak" said Dylan**

**'' Hell" said Elizabeth**

**Dylan looked at her and then at Sasha.**

**"see what you did" said Sasha as she was picking up Elizabeth.**

**" Hell ooooo" said Elizabeth.**

**Sasha put her down for a nap.**

**She sent the video to her sister and mom.**

**Sasha's phone rang.It was her mom.**

**'' Aw my grand daughter can speak" said Her mom**

**" I know her first word it mommy and her second word was hell and her third is Hello"  
**

**'' who taught her to say hell" said her mom**

**" dylan but he didn't know she could talk" said Sasha**

**'' Ok Are you staying at my house tonight'' **

**'' No I am probably not going to be there until tomorrow or later on tonight".**

**" Ok Your apartment is set so when you get back.." **

**'' I am going to move to San Fansico'' said Sasha.**

**" Oh really where'**

**" the house for sale on your street" said Sasha**

**" Really!!!" **

**" We are going to look at it tommorow at 3pm so can you meet me there" said Sasha**

**" Of course''.**

**14 hours later**

**It's 11 o' clock and they are at the border of Nevada and they are dropping off Sasha, Dylan , and Elizabeth.**

**At Sasha's Apartment**

**" we are going to do this trip again after several years" said Sasha.**

**The End**

**there will be Roadtrip 2 coming out soon.**


End file.
